The Blind Man and the Beast
by spider fingers
Summary: Will, with those beautiful listless eyes of his, seemed to hold mine as he murmured, "I love you Kyle." Will/Kyle. Slash. Slight Kyle/OC.


Being a beast is just like you would think it would be. You couldn't show your face to the world, which meant you couldn't go outside. Outside meant people, and people meant judgment, and I knew what judgment meant. If I dared to step foot outside and somebody saw me, of course they would scream "monster!" A Frankenstein effect would undoubtedly occur; everybody would chase me over a cliff with torches and pitchforks. As sad as it was, the world was like this. I knew this best of all, having been the shallowest teenage boy ever – the perfect example of humanity and their senseless perception of what beauty is.

The only upside to being a beast was Will.

It wasn't his lack of sight that made him so comfortable to be around (though that _did_ help), but his attitude and outlook on life. He was the one who showed me how simple beauty can be, and most importantly he introduced me to gardening. Without him I would have no greenhouse and no reason to force myself to live. Will was my anchor; the thing that kept me from going insane in this isolated existence.

Of course, despite this, my desire to find love and break the curse overrode my desire to feel safe. Will was definitely my sanctity; the time we spent talking about unimportant things, the time we spent laughing like old buddies – as relaxing and normal as it was, it was pointless. I was wasting my time when I should be looking for the girl who could break my curse.

I couldn't deny that I felt an odd kind of attraction towards Will. It was an odd kind of attraction – not sexual (though, being a normal teenage boy, I admittedly woke up a couple sweaty nights with Will's name on my tongue) but more of a sense of sanctuary. He could smile at me and talk to me like we were on the same level….like I wasn't some hideous monster. He treated me so normally, so _affectionately_, that it was inevitable I would eventually fall for him. But I had never liked another boy before, much less one much older than me, and the idea that such a sinful thing could happen to me terrified me to no ends. I denied those hot nights, those obnoxiously realistic dreams. I buried them into the back of my mind, filed away as stupid, stupid mistakes. My mind playing tricks on me – tricking me into thinking Will's cure for my loneliness was actually some twisted form of love.

But denial was hard, definitely when he was around me twenty-four-seven. His voice, his smile, his scent, his presence—it surrounded me, engulfed me, lulled me into a sense of security. Being around him made me feel normal again…he made me forget I was ugly, even if only for a moment.

But I knew he could never love me (if this was indeed love) and I still had a while to find a girl to break my curse. So I didn't attempt to delve any deeper into my senseless, unfounded feelings.

I had to find somebody to love.

**X**

"Kyle, you have a visitor."

The surprise in Will's voice was so obvious that I had to roll my eyes. Of course, his surprise wasn't unfounded; I never had visitors, much less female ones. Yet there she was, the piano teacher I had hired on a whim (and an attempt to find "the one"). She was pretty, in a shy kind of way; her hair was well taken care of but it rested on her shoulders in thick braids, the bright contrast of her red hair and blue eyes startling. She had homely-looking appearance, what with her small face and long dress. Still, she was pretty, in a refined kind of way, and seemed kind – kind enough to look past my ugly face, hopefully.

Her name was Annie and she was a freshman in college. She put an ad in the paper offering piano lessons, and I had originally decided on it so I could seduce girls with my talent but when I actually _saw_ her, I decided she might just be "the one". Still, I hesitated when Will told me she had arrived, unsure how I should approach her. I didn't want to scare her; no matter how kind she seemed, anybody would be scared of a monster.

"Who is she?" he asked. I took a breath. It felt stupid to just say it; "my piano tutor". Because, really, why did I need to learn piano? Of course, I hadn't really told Will about the piano I had bought a week ago after I called her for the first time. He noticed it, I knew that much, but he never actually asked me about it. It seems it finally dawned on him, because his confused expression slowly changed to one of understanding.

"Is she your tutor?"

I shrugged, and then I remembered that Will couldn't see, so I said "Yeah. I just thought, you know, I have the time right? I might as well learn something useful."

"Like playing piano," he said dully.

"Yeah, like playing piano," I agreed. "I'll go greet her," I added casually as I stood and dusted myself off. I wore a sweatshirt, as per usual, the hood pulled over my wild head in a weak attempt to hide my face. Still, I had spent hours in front of the mirror adjusting it until it covered enough to pass as looking normal.

I passed Will (oh good lord the _smell _of him) and entered the front hall and instantly noticed Annie. She stood by the door, waiting patiently as she peered around cautiously. She looked the same as she did when I peeked in on her through the mirror. Still as pretty as always.

"Oh," she noticed me and smiled, "hello. I'm the piano teacher, Annie Winter." She actually bowed, and I tried to contain my laughter. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm the master of this house," I said. _God, there I go again, talking like some bad villain from a black and white movie…eck… _"I mean," I corrected myself as I cleared my throat in an attempt to sound less beastly and more like a teenage boy, "I'm Adrian."

"Nice to meet you. Shall we begin?" Annie asked kindly. I nodded and led her to the other room, where the piano sat patiently. I couldn't help but notice Will as he passed the room, expression surprisingly irritated. I had half a mind to go to him, ask what was wrong, but Annie was smiling as she stared in glee at the piano. It was expensive, the best you could buy, and I felt proud. At least dad's money was good for one thing.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she breathed in awe, her hand lightly running across the keys. I couldn't stop my smile. "I'm sort of honored to be able to play on such a glorious piano. How old is it?"

I thought on my feet; "Well, our old piano was worn down so I just got a new one recently. I never played, it was always my mom." The lie hurt, but it still came easily. "I thought that, since she left, I might as well start learning."

"I can tell it's new. It's amazing," she murmured. She looked embarrassed and added, "Well, then, let's begin."

I wasn't a good pianist. She was patient with me, though, and very kind. Gentle too. She didn't look bothered at my hulking figure or unusually dark, seemingly furry body parts. She didn't even flinch when she touched the back of my hand (smothered by a glove, of course) to lead me across the keys.

She was perfect.

After an hour or two, she wrapped it up. After she put away the sheets of music she said, "You did really well today, Adrian!"

"I sucked."

She giggled. "No, you're new, it's understandable."

"So my crappy playing is normal."

"Well, for someone new at this, you're pretty good," she lied perfectly. I smiled a little and she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you next week?"

"Sure." I walked her to the door and smiled until she drove off in her crappy BMW, leaving only the memory of her behind. I slowly turned to Will and Magda, who stood behind me with expectant looks on their face. I smiled a little, unable to contain it. "She's coming back."

"Well, yes, we know _that._ She is your teacher, after all," Will grumbled.

"I mean, she didn't _care_."

Magda seemed more enthusiastic about my news. She grinned. "That is great Mister Kyle!"

"Yeah, she might be the one."

"Well good luck with that," Will said sincerely. "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep in tomorrow, so good day to you," he mock-saluted me and lumbered off. I watched him go, unable to stop my eyes from traveling to a place it shouldn't have traveled to. I instantly snapped my attention back to Magda when I felt her staring.

"What?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm tone.

Her eyebrow rose. "Nothing."

Mine furrowed. "No, if you have something you want to say, say it."

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, it's obviously not _nothing_. I'm not stupid."

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms, as if preparing herself to set off a series of bombs or something. It was a little frightening.

"Alright, then, you want me to say? I say; you are lying. That girl…she is sweet, yes, but do you think she will break this curse?" she waved her arms as she spoke. "I am happy, I am. But I see the way you look at Will."

My neck grew hot. "E-Excuse me!"

"Unlike him, I am not blind, Mister Kyle," she said in a shockingly sly tone. "Good night." And like a twister, she suddenly vanished, leaving behind ruin in her wake. Just like Magda does. Excellent.

**X**

So, over the next two months Annie came over every week. At first, as we had originally planned, she came over once ever week but we changed it to three times the more I improved. Pretty soon, I actually became bearable to listen to on the piano. Annie always praised me, and would put her hand on my shoulder with that smile of hers, and hope would well in my chest at the innocent gesture. I hoped, with all my heart, she could love me.

She didn't even care about my appearance when I revealed myself. In fact, she didn't look all that shocked. With a carefree laugh she admitted that her brother had a weird disease where he grew hair all over his body, so my appearance wasn't all that shocking. I felt relief, and a little bit of affection for her, when she told me this. So she knew how to love despite appearance already. I just needed her to love _me_.

But something was happening with Will, and it was unsettling. He began to act unusually resigned, mostly staying in his room or the garden. He didn't seem upset, because he still laughed and talked with me like nothing was different. Still, I noticed the change in him, and it concerned me.

So, like anybody concerned for their friend and crush—I mean friend, I asked the mirror to show him to me. I sat on my bed when I did this, just having parted with Annie. I held the mirror in my hand and my face turned precariously towards the image as my request was granted.

What I saw shocked me.

Will lied on his bed, on his back with his head tilted and his chin aligned with the ceiling. One hand gripped the head of the bed tightly and the other – and this is what held most of my attention – was busy stroking his erect penis.

I stared at the image before me in astonishment, not sure what to do or think. I knew I should have put the mirror down, or asked to see somebody else, but my eyes were glued on the rare image before me. The great thing about the mirror was the ability to hear sounds; and, God, did I hear sounds.

His heavy breathing, sharp gasps, small moans of pleasure – all of the breathless noises sent my hear racing and blood boiling. It took all of my will power to resist walking to his room and just…I don't even know, but I wanted to hear those noises in my ear, feel that sweaty skin against mine…

I groaned, disturbed at my growing arousal as well as my incapacity to put the mirror down. I also had to wonder what it was Will was thinking about as he withered against the sheets like that, eyes shut and mouth slightly parted in ecstasy.

I finally slammed the mirror face-down on the bedside table before I dived under the covers, burying my face into the pillow as I tried to resist relieving myself. I couldn't help it…compared to my dreams and fantasies from the past, the real thing was much better. I didn't know if I trusted myself enough…the next time I saw Will, I knew I'd want to touch him (more so than usual, at least). I didn't trust myself to resist my desires.

So I slept.

When I woke up the next morning, my irritating arousal had disappeared. Relieved, I attempted to forget what I had glimpsed the night before (but, to no avail of course). After I got ready for the day, I made my way down the stairs and into the piano room. Without a word I sat on the bench and stretched, wiggling my fingers before I began to play the latest piece Annie had taught me. "My brother wrote this," she had told me the other day with a pretty, loving look in her eyes. "He has so much talent. But he locks himself away and stifles it, sort of like…" Then she had gulped down the words I knew she was about to say ("sort of like _you_") and smiled at me again, then taught me her brother's piece.

As beautiful as it was, it was a difficult feat. Her brother was indeed talented, much too talented for a beginner like me to catch up to. Still, I was determined to play the piece correctly and impress Annie, so I practiced for hours. I had lost track of time and, what I later found out was three hours later, Magda scuffled into the room.

"Lunch," she announced briskly before she scampered back out.

Reluctant, I parted from my piano and sat down at the table. Magda set down a plate of hot, delicious food I had never seen before, then went to get some drinks. I was almost done eating when she returned, and I realized I had not seen Will yet. I was hesitant to ask, of course, after the scene I saw the night before…but curiosity and concern itched at me.

"Where's Will?" I asked casually as I sipped my water. Magda looked at me, eyebrow quirked in that knowing way of hers, and smiled.

"Out."

"Out," I repeated. "Out where?"

"Not sure."

"Well, you can't _not_ know!"

"I must remember to tell Will to teach you English…you seem to be bad…"

"Magda!" I said in a light hiss. I was surprised at how worked up I was getting over her stubborn resistance to my pleas, her refusal to tell me where Will was. He rarely left the house, and when he did it was usually on my orders. Did he have some kind of date? A job interview? What if he was already dating somebody?

The questions burned in my mind, threatening to drive me insane. As if sensing this, Magda sighed heavily and walked towards me with a shake of her head.

"If you like him so much, do something."

I opened then closed my mouth. "What?"

"You heard me. I am not stupid. I see it!" she waved her arms and rolled her eyes. "Stare at his ass! His face! Sniff the spot he stood once! You do it! All the time!"

I felt my whole body burn red with humiliation. "Wh-Wh-Wha…" I stuttered, too stunned to form proper words.

She put her hand on her my shoulder sympathetically. "You may be more stupid than I thought, Kyle, if you have not seen it yourself."

Oh, I've seen it. Trust me.

"Good, then do something!" she shouted. Only then did I realize I had spoken those words out loud; admitted my own guilty feelings towards Will with one stupid slip of the tongue. I cleared my throat as if it might regain some of my dignity, and straightened in my chair.

"I'm full," I said before I half-stomped up to my room.

I really hated when Magda was right.

**X**

"Are you alright, Adrian?" Annie asked two weeks later as we sat at the piano. She had just arrived and, after I treated her to some lunch (the first few times she rejected, or blushed in shame when she finally did accept it, but over time she had gotten used to it), we settled down to work on her brother's piece some more.

"I'm fine," I said, startled at her question. She smiled. "Really," I added.

"I can tell you're not feeling well," she said. "You seem out of it. Like you have things on your mind."

I had a lot on my mind. Will. And there was also Will. And Will. And more of Will. And Will, again, and Will Will Will Will…

"Adrian?"

I snapped out of it. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said with a light chuckle. "We don't have to play today. I can leave."

"Oh, don't do that," I said quickly. "I—I've practiced. Your brother's piece, I mean. Want to hear it?"

Her eyes softened, and it made my heart leap in joy. "Sure," she said softly. "I'd love to."

I turned to the piano and began to play, letting all of my relentless practice pay off as the music flowed out of my easily. There was something about this song that explained such loneliness and sorrow, the ballad of a monster – it had an odd effect on me, like it was written for me. This made it easier to play as my fingers, recognizing where to move and when, flew across the piano with steady speed. I didn't notice Annie was crying until I finished and turned to her, all smiles. When I saw her tears I frowned.

"Oh, I—are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, her hands covering her eyes. I gently tugged her hands away and she lifted those baby blue orbs up to gaze at me, glistening with tears. She forced a smile. "Annie?"

"It was….oh, Adrian, it was beautiful," she sobbed softly. "I feel—I feel so stupid for crying, but….oh…it was…" she choked on her words. Before she could hide her face again I pulled her against me, heart racing in fear she would push me away. But instead she embraced me and put her face against my chest, allowing her body to go limp as she cried into my shirt.

"Shhh," I soothed her, rocking her back and forth. "It's alright."

"No," she hiccupped, "it's not. I think…" she swallowed. "Adrian, I know we haven't known each other that long…and you're younger than me, and I'm not all that great, but I think…" She trembled and forced herself out of my embrace. She looked at me with strong eyes, and I knew what she was trying to say. "I love you."

I didn't feel the way I thought I would.

After I was cursed, I thought that the day a girl would say those words to me as they looked into my beastly face would be the day I yearned for. I would cry with joy. I would kiss her with my handsome face and hold her with my handsome arms, and we would live happily ever after. The curse made me a better person, but not because of love, because of Magda and Will and solitude.

And those words, "I love you", were not my salvation. They were supposed to be. Annie saying that to me was supposed to make everything okay again, but instead of feeling free and happy, I felt sad. So, so sad, and empty. And it scared me.

But I didn't want to let this pass by, I wanted to make Will see again and Magda go home, and I no longer cared if I ever got my handsome face back. I just cared about them…the only two people who have stayed by my side from the start.

And Annie.

Poor Annie, looking at me with those hopeful eyes. She can break my curse. She loves me, she really does, even with this face. She is a kind, pure soul, and she loves me. She said the words.

I had to kiss her, break the spell, free myself and Will and Magda. Yet I felt so sad. So empty.

But I still leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, praying that her words would break the spell anyway. She kissed back, her small hands moving to tangle in my hair as she shook beautifully against me, like a falling leaf. She was so tiny, so fragile, so perfect, and she loved me, but I knew – with that one kiss, one fleeting moment of warmth – that I did not love her back.

**X**

"Kyle!"

I ignored the pounding on my door and sunk deeper into my bed. I still didn't understand it. Annie said she loved me and we kissed, just like the witch said to do, yet nothing happened. My face stayed the same. Magda was still alone. Will was still blind.

I wasn't mad at Annie, like I thought I might be. Annie had been so happy after the kiss, but she looked embarrassed too and excused herself. I hadn't talked to her since (of course that only happened yesterday…). I felt guilty, but more than that I felt angry.

"Why the sad face?" Kendra asked from the mirror, surprising me. I jumped off my bed and made a grab for the mirror, using my beastly face to my advantage as I made a snarl ripple across my features.

"Kyle!" Will called again.

"You lied to me!" I snarled viciously. "A girl loved me despite my looks, we kissed – and yet look at me! Nothing changed!" I gripped the mirror handle tightly and snarled again. Kendra made a 'tsk' noise and shook her head.

"Did you forget? I said you have to love her _back_. You can't force yourself to love somebody, Kyle."

"It's Adrian," I said, tired of correcting everybody. "Listen, I don't get what you want. A girl loves me, even with me ugly. Do I have to love her too?"

Kendra smiled. "Of course you do. If you don't love her, then the lesson hasn't been taught. Haven't you read 'Beauty and the Beast'? Their love is what broke the curse…not some great beastly charmer who makes a naïve girl fall for him just to break the curse. Besides, I think you already have the answer….you're just too dumb to see it." She flipped her hair, as if mocking me. I scowled again.

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Oh, you do," she said. "Gee, you disappoint me. Open the door. The key to break your curse will be waiting for you."

"Kyle, open up, please. You can't lock yourself away like this…at least eat something!" Will called through the door. Kendra's words made sense instantly and I gaped at her, my neck heating up again as I glowered at her smug little smiling face.

"Good luck," she said before she faded away. I put the mirror down and opened the door, resisting my body's urge to tremble. I didn't know if I was scared or mad, but my time was almost up and Will was right there, face all concerned.

Then I remembered that night, all that time ago, his breathless moans and gasps, his hand moving in easy smooth strokes, the way his back arched when he came—

Oh, God.

"Kyle?" Will asked in confusion when I pulled him into my room and slammed the door shut. "Did you finally want to talk? I don't know what happened with Annie, but it can't be that bad! She's called twice today, you should really call her—"

"Will," I cut in. If I had human lips, I'd have kissed him by now. He only tilted his head in confusion, but fell silent. I took a breath. Only one way to do this. "You—what do you….think of?"

"What?"

"I mean…" I cleared my throat. "When you…y'know…relieve yourself."

He gave me a blank look then slowly, his neck turned red. "What!"

"It's just a question."

"WHAT—WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS _THAT_!" he yelped, genuinely horrified. He seemed to force himself to calm down. "Listen, you're obviously _not_ emotionally distraught, so I'm just going to leave and—"

"You have to think of someone to get you off. Who is it? A model? An actress? A girlfriend?" I resisted the urge to grab his hands, but I didn't want to scare him. "Just tell me."

"Wha—no! Why do you want to know anyway!"

"So I can be like her," I said honestly. That made him shut up. We both stood there, completely still, staring at each other (well, sort of, I couldn't tell with Will). Will looked shell shocked, unable to form coherent words. He opened and closed his mouth, small "uh" and "er"s leaving every now and then.

"Will," I said with a thick voice. "Please. Tell me."

He seemed to calm down, and his whole stance softened. "Why do you want to be like 'her'?"

"Because I want to be the one you think of," I said in a thick voice, annoyed that I sounded like I was on the verge of crying. "I want—I mean, I want you to think of _me_, not just for that, but all the time, like I think of you."

"You…you think of me?" he asked unsteadily.

"All the time."

He flinched, and I was admittedly pleased when his cheeks turned red. "I…thought of your voice," he said in a small voice, so small I almost didn't hear him. But I did. I _heard_ him. "I thought of…your voice." He looked angry, his whole face a light red, a scowl on his face, obviously embarrassed by the confession. "So you don't need to change, okay? Now, can I go!"

"No," I grunted, my hand shaking with the urge to touch him. "Will. I love you."

His eyes widened, and he stared at the ground in silence. "You…"

"Yeah."

"But…Annie…."

"I wanted to love her, but…" I swallowed. "I couldn't."

Will was silent, as if absorbing it, taking it all in. I held my breath, fearing that he might not say it back. But Will, with those beautiful listless eyes of his, seemed to hold mine as he murmured, "I love you Kyle."

And like that the awkward boundary was broken, and I had enough strength to push through my doubts to grab Will and press my beastly mouth to his. To my surprise he didn't retreat, or grimace in disgust. He kissed back, timidly, but it was there. It was different from Annie's – hers was soft but needy, and it tasted like sugar. Will…his lips were rough, and they tasted like mint, but when I breathed him in I felt my head go light and joy overtook me.

We pulled away from each other.

"I love you," I said, testing it out. "God. I love you."

"Shut up," Will grunted. "You're still a kid. J-Just forget it. This is wrong…I mean…call Annie back, okay?"

"Wait," I laughed and pulled him close to me. "Don't run away. I don't _want_ to call Annie."

"Well you should. She's young, pretty, closer to your age…she's not some old blind man."

"But she's not _you_," I whispered against his ear, smiling slightly when he shivered.

"Kyle," he said in a dangerous tone and I didn't even care that he didn't call me Adrian. "Stop. I—wait."

I blinked. He pulled away from me and stumbled forward, catching himself by putting his hand on the wall. He blinked rapidly, face twisted into a strange expression. I watched him, confused, as he continued looking around as he blinked over and over again. It took me a moment to realize.

"Oh my—"

I ran to the nearest mirror. I watched in awe as my beastly face changed, churning and bending and disappearing, until finally my old face – the handsome Kyle Kingsbury – replaced it. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek gingerly, a grin overtaking my face. I spun to face Will, who finally seemed to have blinked away his blindness.

He gawked at the window. "HOLY SHIT!"

I chuckled.

"I—WHAT IS THIS? I MEAN…I CAN _SEE_! Kyle, I can—" he spun to me, a grin on his face, and froze when our eyes met. He breathed out an, "Oh, Goooood."

I was on him in a minute. I cornered him and pressed him against the wall, my mouth latched onto his, moving against his lips passionately. I traced the bottom of his lip with my tongue and felt his skin with my beautiful human hands, stroking his stomach and hips from under his shirt. He arched his back, pressing closer to me, a moan slipping through our kiss.

"Kyyyyle," he purred. "Stop."

"Nu-uh," I said as I nipped his bottom lip, fingers tracing his hip bones. "I'm human again. I want to touch every. Fucking. Part. Of. You."

"Ahh!" he groaned when I sunk my teeth into the flesh between his shoulder and neck. "Kyle, no," he said weakly, eyes fluttering as he attempted to keep them open. I lifted his shirt up and swept forward, licking his navel deviously, satisfied when he gasped and shook, his knees trembling as he attempted to stay standing. He put both hands on my shoulders as I kissed his stomach, moving dangerously low.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," he whispered when I unzipped his jeans. I kissed that familiar member from between the cloth and watched in fascination as something twitched under the cloth, rising slightly when every hot breath I exhaled. I leaned closer again and ran my tongue across, smiling when he moaned and sunk down against the wall.

I tugged his boxers down and peeked inside, amused to see I had succeeded in making Will completely hard. I reached forward and ran my finger along his erect penis, my tongue flicking out to have a taste.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried shakily, digging his fingernails into my shoulders. "K-Kyle," he breathed as I licked again, across the whole length this time, my hand moving to slide between his thighs. I took him into my mouth completely, unsure since this is the first time I had ever pleasured a man, but I followed what my burning body told me to do. I sucked on him gently, my tongue swirling around his head as my hand massaged the inside of his thigh. He lost all strength and fell onto the ground, still clinging to me and crying out in ecstasy, his toes curling in a flurry of passion. "Ooooh," he moaned. "Oh, gods, oh god, Kyle! I—I can't, I'm…I'm going to…"

I braced myself as something wet and hot exploded into my mouth. I pulled away and licked my lips, swallowing. I tried not to gag, but I had to admit that for another guy's semen, it didn't taste that bad. Will looked mortified, though, and thoroughly embarrassed as he reached down towards me and wiped my mouth with his thumbs.

"Idiot, what was that for?" he murmured. "You didn't have to swallow it."

"I wanted to."

"Stupid," he chuckled with a soft smile. I couldn't resist, and I leaned forward to kiss him again. He kissed back instantly, his hands moving to wrap tightly around my neck and pulled me closer. I wanted to touch him again, go further, just a little further, but then Magda came in.

"Oh," she said.

I leaned back and let Will fumble with his pants, attempting to sputter out excuses. I just looked at her, and she looked back, and I knew from the beginning that she knew this was going to happen. If her smile didn't say that, then the fact that she was laughing did.

"Finally," she said. To my surprise she turned to Kendra, right there in front of us, in all her witchy glory. "I can't believe I had to spell it out for you. Well, at least you both got a happy ending."

"Wait…what?" I asked dumbly.

"Don't think about it too much," she cooed as she pat my head. She smiled at Will. "Well, because of Mister Kyle's newfound selflessness, I can finally return to _my_ family. I just wanted to thank you before I left. Also…" she touched my face with a strange sort of tenderness. "I want to wish you good luck. Byeeee," she pulled back and turned with her back to us. She opened the balcony doors and stepped outside, suddenly shifting into a glistening black crow. She flew off and disappeared within the cloudy sky, leaving just me and Will behind.

We looked at each other. "Well," Will said. "That was, um…."

"Weird," I agreed. I approached him, my hands going for his shoulders and my mouth for his, but he held his hand up and pushed my face away.

"Before we do anything else, call Annie," he said dully.

"What? But—"

"Call her."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. But, before I ran out of my room to find a phone, I managed to steal one quick kiss.

Will didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**A/N****:** Why was I the only one who THOUGHT of this pairing! I looked everywhere for some Will/Kyle, but none! NONE WHATSOEVER! I hope this pairing catches on. D: They are so cuuuute together. XD

Anyway, yeah, just some random smut and fluff between the kewlest couple ever. Not much to say. I wrote this in like, 3 hours...lol.

ps;; WARNING...THEY ARE ALL OOC. XD


End file.
